


but it's all in my head

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [39]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, F/F, Post-Season/Series Finale, Sneaking Around, do i have to say CHEATING again, faith is well who knows, maybe i'm supposed to but ef that, this is willow/faith oriented but they're both dating kennedy/buffy, willow is a shitty girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Willow and Faith continue their ill-advised relationship after Chosen.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg, Kennedy/Willow Rosenberg
Series: 15 minute fics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Kudos: 13





	but it's all in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #48 on pillowfort.

There is nothing there. Nothing for her. Nothing to do anymore.

And yet.

There's something pulling her towards Faith, still, even though they'd called this thing off so many times. Even though she really should be a better friend to Buffy, after everything these past years had brought. Even though Kennedy is still hanging on to the position of "girlfriend" with all her might, not caring about all the things Willow hints at or outright says.

Kennedy certainly knows, and Willow can't understand why she doesn't just break it off. Why she can't just leave her alone, like she's supposed to be.

There is nothing there that she deserves and nothing she really wants to do about any of it.

If this had been a game, she wouldn't have even been a player. Because there is no way for her to win here. She doesn't even know what she wants, after all, what the prize could be.

But Faith crawls into bed with her because Kennedy is off on an assignment and Faith and Buffy had a fight again, and holds her hand tightly, and buries her face in Willow's hair, and relaxes slowly into her arms.

And she starts waking before sunrise just to catch that moment of Faith sleepily smiling at her, leaving the bed before Buffy notices.

In the daylight, none of it is real.

There is nothing there that she has earned but she wants it either way.

So they only kiss in the dark, only hold hands in the dark, lean into each other, stand in a comfortable silence, they only do it in the secluded corners of the house, clinging to each other so tight it often leaves bruises.

It's not a game.

But if it were, she would be losing.


End file.
